


Fixation

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Collaboration, Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from a conversation with a fellow fanpoet.<br/>     LL: The author has a fixation on Dean, haha.<br/>     CR: Heh. Tell me more about why, sometime. (Other than the obvious.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/gifts).



> Vague spoilers through Season 10.
> 
> The inimitable crowroad's companion piece, from Sam's POV, will blow your mind. Linked below. To quote: "no this brother-poem without the other!"

Self-inflict. Bleed out.  
Minor sociopath.  
Don’t cotton to what  
you can’t eat/shoot/fuck.  
Maybe thought you  
deserved better, once.  
You had one job.  
Under-rug lump  
furniture now. Drowned  
in a bottle, plate  
wiped clean, buried  
beneath a willing  
body. Tip the  
hangman, slip the noose.  
Martyr-fratricide denied.  
Apocalypse walking.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Displacement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279929) by [crowroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad)




End file.
